The Teen Titans meet Ed,Edd'n Eddy
by nintendo rocks
Summary: Ed,Edd'n Eddy visit the Teen Titans...But Slade is workin on a-well you'll have to read to find out...
1. 2

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy Log Out | Main UserID:553927 Settings Custom URL (0) Read Me First (1) Document Manager (2) Create Story (3) Edit Story  
(3) Chapter Management Remove Story Author Alerts updated Block Users Stats Remove Reviews Favorite Authors Favorite Stories Backup updated Review Alert Review History Document Manager: Use this to upload your text documents (stories). Once you have uploaded your text you can then convert the document to fanfiction.net stories and/or chapters with (1) and (2).   
  
Use the preview feature to ensure that the documents are displayed properly. My document label Words Preview Remove You have not uploaded any documents at this moment...  
Upload document: Types of computer documents that will accepted: FanFiction.Net can accept the upload of HTML, TEXT, or Microsoft Word formatted documents. HTML files end in ".html" or ".htm", text files end in ".txt", and Microsoft Word documents end in ".doc". Mac users need to manually end the file name in either ".html" or ".txt' depending on the appropriate file format. Word document uploads will lose all special formatting. To retain general formatting of Word documents please use the "Save As" option in the "File" menu of Microsoft Word to save the document as HTML format (a dialog will pop up and in the "Save As Type" drop down menu select "Web Page" for HTML format and "Text Only" for TEXT formatted files).   
  
Please note you should avoid special characters, punctuations and spaces, in naming your files.   
  
If you do not have Microsoft Word and have an alternate word processor the steps for saving your document to HTML or TEXT format are very similar if not identical.   
  
For html uploads FanFiction.Net will only allow the following html tags: (other will be stripped) block ,br ,u ,b ,i ,hr .center ,p ,dl ,dd ,dt ,pre   
  
Make sure the document file not larger than 300KB in size. Unless uploading from a high-bandwith connection, files that are too large will result in errors. Label : Format : Story FormatPoetry Format File (.txt, .html, .doc) : 


	2. Ed,Edd'n Eddy meet the Teen Titans part ...

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy Log Out | Main UserID:553927 Settings Custom URL (0) Read Me First (1) Document Manager (2) Create Story (3) Edit Story  
(3) Chapter Management Remove Story Author Alerts updated Block Users Stats Remove Reviews Favorite Authors Favorite Stories Backup updated Review Alert Review History Document Manager: Use this to upload your text documents (stories). Once you have uploaded your text you can then convert the document to fanfiction.net stories and/or chapters with (1) and (2).   
  
Use the preview feature to ensure that the documents are displayed properly. My document label Words Preview Remove 1. ??? 1593 Preview Remove  
Upload document: Types of computer documents that will accepted: FanFiction.Net can accept the upload of HTML, TEXT, or Microsoft Word formatted documents. HTML files end in ".html" or ".htm", text files end in ".txt", and Microsoft Word documents end in ".doc". Mac users need to manually end the file name in either ".html" or ".txt' depending on the appropriate file format. Word document uploads will lose all special formatting. To retain general formatting of Word documents please use the "Save As" option in the "File" menu of Microsoft Word to save the document as HTML format (a dialog will pop up and in the "Save As Type" drop down menu select "Web Page" for HTML format and "Text Only" for TEXT formatted files).   
  
Please note you should avoid special characters, punctuations and spaces, in naming your files.   
  
If you do not have Microsoft Word and have an alternate word processor the steps for saving your document to HTML or TEXT format are very similar if not identical.   
  
For html uploads FanFiction.Net will only allow the following html tags: (other will be stripped) block ,br ,u ,b ,i ,hr .center ,p ,dl ,dd ,dt ,pre   
  
Make sure the document file not larger than 300KB in size. Unless uploading from a high-bandwith connection, files that are too large will result in errors. Label : Format : Story FormatPoetry Format File (.txt, .html, .doc) : 


End file.
